A Very Dwarven Christmas
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: A peek into the Christmas of the Durin line. Thorin, Fili, Kili, Brynn, and Dis all together and happy. (I don't know if Middle Earth has Christmas, but oh well) One shot! Brynn is Fili and Kilis sister from my full story set in the quest. Check it out if you please!


**Hey everyone! Here is a Christmas gift! I know it's late, but Christmas is an insanely busy time so it had to be. I hope you can forgive me. I thought it would be cute to have the family on Christmas. It's a really short one, but I hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

(Brynn is 14, Fili is 20, and Kili is 19)

Brynn sat on her floor in her room, carefully measuring how much brown paper she would need to wrap Kilis gift - a gorgeous leather bracer and new arrows with fletchings the colours of Erebor. She was certain Kili would love it. The only issue was how to wrap it. It wasn't the most convenient shape and she wanted it to look good without being obvious.

There was a knock on the door before it started to open. "Brynn, it's me." Kili.

Brynn scampered to her feet and lunged for the door. She grabbed the handle and held it closed, skidding to a stop against Kilis chest. Her brother backed away slightly when he was sure she was steady.

"Are you alright?" He asked, brow furrowing in concern.

Brynn stepped into the hall and shut the door behind her. "You can't just come barging into places around Christmas time, Kili!" She scolded.

Kili smirked. "Ah, you got my present?"

"Course I did."

"What is it?"

Brynn rolled your eyes. "As if I would tell you. You ask me every year and as usual, I am not telling and you won't be able to sneak it out of me."

"Never hurts to try." Kili shrugged.

"Yes it does. It ruins the surprise."

"What did you get for Fili?"

"I would not trust you with a secret if my life depended on it." Brynn smiled. "You will have to wait till Christmas to find out."

"Fiiine." Kili sighed playfully. "Do you wanna know what I got for Fili?"

"I sure do." Brynn nodded.

"Too bad. You have to wait."

"Mahal! You are the worst!" Brynn declared, shaking her head as Kili bent over from laughing. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have important business to get back to."

"Bye, Bree." Kili laughed, continuing down the hall.

Christmas was taken very seriously in the royal household, and that was just a sneak of the complicated business that went on. They had various traditions, some that were used by many families and some only by them. An impersonal tradition would be a moment of silence in memory of those who died in Smaugs attack. On the morning of Christmas Eve, all Ereborian households would be silent for a moment at the exact time Smaug attacked.

A personal tradition would be that before they opened presents on Christmas morning, Fili, Kili, and Thorin would each break off a piece of mistletoe and give the ladies of the house a kiss on the cheek. Brynn couldn't remember a time when they didn't do that, and even though it was a small tradition, Brynn loved it. It was those small things that kept Christmas special, even as they grew up.

Christmas morning went as it always did. Fili and Kili woke up at the same time, subconsciously, and met in the hall. Everyone swore they had a mind link. They then went to Brynn's room. Fili sat beside his sister and brushed hair out of her face.

"She always looks so young when she sleeps." Kili whispered.

"Aye." Fili smiled. "I wish she could sleep all the time. It would be a comfort to see her younger."

"Agreed. Unfortunately, we can't stop her from growing up. Go on, wake her."

Fili gently shook his sister. "Bree, wake up. It's Christmas."

Brynn's eyes opened quickly, and a grin lit up her face. "Merry Christmas, Fili. Merry Christmas, Kili."

"Merry Christmas, Bree." Kili said, finding her robe and holding it up for her.

Brynn climbed out of bed and shivered as she put the robe on. "I forgot how cold it is this early in the morning."

Kili rubbed Brynn's arms and then led the way out of her room. The siblings were getting excited now. It was finally Christmas. There was the surprise of the gifts they got from each other, and the joy of watching people open things they had got for them.

They opened the door to the living room to see it filled with warm candlelight and many gifts with brightly coloured ribbons and bows. It looked beautiful. Thorin and Dis sat in some chairs, Thorin smoking a pipe and Dis knitting. They grinned when they saw the trio.

"Merry Christmas, children." Dis greeted.

"Merry Christmas, mama!" They responded in unison.

Brynn went over to Thorin and hugged him tightly. "Merry Christmas on your first Christmas back in Erebor, Uncle Thorin. I hope it's everything you dreamed it would be."

Thorin brushed Brynn's nose with the back of his finger. "It is, love. Thank you."

Brynn joined Fili and Kili on the floor by the tree after their mistletoe tradition was finished. Even though there were chairs, it just felt right for them to sit on the floor.

They always opened presents in a set order. Fili, Kili, and Brynn, then Dis and then Thorin. It never changed, and it never varied. They just did it that way. It worked, and no one complained.

Fili took the first present out from under the tree that had his name on it. "From Kili. Uh oh." He smiled in the direction of his brother. Kili always got some gag gift and then a gift that the person would really want.

Fili ripped off the paper of the box and opened it. He pulled off a pillow that was literally made out of walnuts. Fili laughed.

"Since you apparently think that walnuts make the most comfortable pillow," Kili teased, referring the when he was ill in Laketown, "I figured you'd want one of your own."

Fili put the walnut pillow to the side where there was a basket for him to put his gifts in. He then reached back into his box and took out two knives. They had ivory handles that were intricately designed with silver patterns. The blades were silver, and they were etched with lettering in the dwarven language, spelling out part of the prophecy from their quest.

"They are beautiful, Kili. I love them. Thank you." Fili reached over Brynn and patted Kili on the back.

Next came Kili. He chose to open Brynn's gift. He had wanted to open it ever since he had almost walked in on her wrapping it. He pulled off the carefully folded paper and gasped with happiness at what he saw. A new leather bracer and arrows. They were both beautiful. Sure, he had a bracer, but it was nothing like this one. This one was fit for a king; or in this case, as prince. And the arrows were just what he wanted. Fletchings in the colours of Erebor.

Kili leaned forward and planted a big kiss on Brynn's cheek, making her giggle.

"I love them, darling." He said. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. I hope they serve you well."

"I cannot wait to try these out." Kili examined one of his arrows closer.

"Alright, Miss Brynn. It is your turn." Thorin stood and took a long box out from under the tree. He handed it to her. "This is from me."

Brynn took the package and tore off the paper. It was wooden box, with a hinge lid. She popped off the latch and cracked open the lid. When she saw the content, she shut it with a shocked look toward Thorin. Thorin smiled and nodded. She opened the box and took out a full size dwarven sword. It was thick but elegant, with beautiful grooves carefully cut into the metal.

"I thought it was about time you got something longer." Thorin said.

Brynn old sword had been a short sword that she could handle while she was still growing in size and strength. Now she had stopped growing. She still loved her smaller sword, and it still worked fine, but she preferred the bigger one. The bigger the sword, the better.

"Uncle, I love it." Brynn said, testing the balance. "I love it!"

She carefully put the sword back in its box and leapt up to hug Thorin. He squeezed her and then let her go.

"Thank you." Brynn bounced back to her seat on the floor.

Next, Thorin got a coat from Dis that was almost like his old one he lost on the quest, but nicer and newer. Dis got a picture of her children in a frame that Fili handmade. The trio laughed through the story of how hard it was for them to sit still long enough for Ori to draw them. That's why they weren't looking in the picture. Brynn and Kili were on stools in the picture, and Fili was behind them with his hands on their shoulders. Brynn was brushing some hair out of her face, looking up at Fili with a huge smile on her face, talking to him as he stuck his tongue out at her. Kili was in the middle of tipping Brynn's stool backward (making her expression slightly startled as she realized what was happening) and also trying to flick Fili in the face, which Fili was blocking with one arm.

Ori had eventually given up on making them look professional and had drawn them as they were naturally. Dis cried when she saw it. The day went on for awhile, each of them taking turns opening gifts. All in all it was a fantastic day, ending in a huge feast with all the old Company - minus Bilbo - and their families. It was nice. It was the trios first Christmas in their new home, and Dis and Thorins first in their home reclaimed. It was a good Christmas for their new beginning.

 **And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it. I have a couple of one shots on the burners, so keep an eye open! Also, if you have any one shot ideas, send em my way! No promises that they'll get written, but I'll certainly try and make em work! :)**

 **Please leave a review!**


End file.
